


Twisted

by EmilesGraveyard (Emile)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney Animated Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emile/pseuds/EmilesGraveyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Calladashi fan fiction. Actually <em>the</em> first Calladashi fanfic out there. And guess what? It's the angstiest thing I've ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tadashi had graduated high school at the amazing age of fifteen years old, but this had only made things more complicated. How could anyone expect a child like that to choose what he wanted to do for the rest of his life? And how was he even supposed to think about his own future when he was constantly worrying about his baby brother at home? His feet dragged, heart beating erratically, as he took in all the things happening around him. So many people had come to the open house for the San Fransokyo institute of technology. He pressed his bag close to his chest as he made his way through the crowd, a little overwhelmed by all the elder people and the impressive technology they were carrying.

Yup. There was _no_ way he would get in.

He slipped through the crowd, hurrying into the building as soon as he noticed an open door and closed it behind him in his state of panic. What was he even _doing_ here? There was no way he would get in. Not with the simple little trinkets he had brought with him. Not with _his_ mind. There was nothing special about _him_. Tadashi had always known that and still, he had always hoped, as long as he worked hard... maybe he will become just as impressive as his baby brother was.

Who was he _kidding_?

The young teen patted through the hallway, looking around curiously, almost forgetting that he was searching for a way out when the prizes upon the wall caught his interest. His finger traced the words on a particularly low hanging pamflette and he couldn't help but smile at the encouraging words. Tadashi knew they weren't written down for him or about _his_ inventions, but... "Woah!" he practically ran when glass display caught his eyes, almost tripping over his feet as he made his way to it. Right there, a human-sized battle bot was standing tall. Tadashi pressed his hands towards the glass and brought his face as close as possible to take in the view. Okay... maybe he would stay for a while longer. Just to look around.

Tadashi adjusted his lucky tie, the one he had inherited from his father and took a deep breath before turning around and making his way to the place he had come from. But the further he walked back to the inspection, the more his legs started to wobble and it didn't take long for him to stand still, all courage sinking to his feet again. His eyes shifted around nervously until he noticed an open door and he carefully pressed himself through the opening, hiding away in the empty office for a while.

He dropped his bag to the floor next to the desk, taking a seat onto the empty chair behind it, not really sure what to do now.

Professor Callaghan came back to his office from a long day of testing and grading when he found him. The little lost Asian looking guy reading through papers and scribbling around on his blackboard and notepad. He took in the view with amusement for a while, until he noticed something particular. It all made sense. "Are those the essays of my students?" he asked, expecting the other to be startled, but he barely looked up from his work as he answered "Don't know, I was just correcting them." Callaghan let out a snort "And who do you think you are, sneaking around in someones work like that?" the other finally looked up, bright young eyes meeting with his "Someone who hates mistakes."

Someone who hates _mistakes_? His grey brows furrowed just above his eyes and Tadashi looked at the man intently, his eyes following the wrinkles upon his forehead mindlessly. When the man seemed to be out of words to say, he just looked back at the essay and started scribbling into his notebook again.

And _that_ had been how they met.

Of course Tadashi could have lied about them liking each other from the start, about a spark creating between them the moment their laid eyes upon each other, but that would have been a lie. Because at the start, Callaghan didn't see him as anything more than an annoying child that messed with his work and in retrospective, Tadashi couldn't really blame him for that. He remembered intently how Callaghan was yelling at him and asked him if he 'shouldn't be at school or something' and it was the answer to that question that had changed the entire situation.

"I've already graduated."

"Wait, what?" the professor walked his way, snatching back the corrected essay from Tadashi's small hands and the teen curled up on himself as he was afraid to be scold "Unbelievable." the words stumbled from his lips "This is..." Callaghan met eyes with him, a glint of glee in his eyes "This is all correct!" Tadashi nervously rubbed at the back of his neck "Y-Yeah," he answered "I hate mistakes."

They had continued talking for the rest of the day, though Callaghan had a hard time getting the young teen to respond to him, his social skills seemed to be far behind for someone his age. Maybe autism? the older professor noted as they continued talking. Tadashi didn't show too much enthusiasm, or emotions at all, unless it seemed to be about robotics and it was almost endearing to see him explain his plans with big hand movements and emphasis on words that not really needed it. 

"You know, you are exactly what we need here." the professor said, shutting Tadashi up immediately, the look of disbelief upon his face made Callaghan chuckle "I mean it, you should show your ideas to the school board." Tadashi shook his head, his fingers curling around the fabric of his pants "You don't want me," he whispered "You want my baby brother."

"No, Tadashi, I am interested _you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Tadashi repeatedly used the phrase 'I hate mistakes' at the start is because that was something his father used to tell him and it stuck to him all through his childhood. He also has a high inferiority complex.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, Tadashi, I am interested _you_."

Those words had been enough to push Tadashi over the edge, to kick his hard working 'I want to be the best I can be' attitude of his kick in and honestly, Callaghan had never been this intrigued with any of his students before. Not like this. He watched over him as he was working, since the young teen didn't have his own lab or even money for the materials he needed yet. Really, this kid had cost him hands full of money already, but if he would really be able to make Tadashi's future even a little brighter, then he could miss it.

Before his presentation, Callaghan helped the kid adjust his tie and he didn't protest when Tadashi asked him for a good luck kiss, gently pecking his forehead before pushing him upon stage. The kid did _perfect_ and so, Tadashi became the youngest student to ever join them.

It didn't take the young Asian boy to steal the hearts of his fellow students, nor the heart of the one professor that was always watching over him, Tadashi had become more outgoing and social now that people seemed to acknowledge him and his beautiful mind. He would never hurt a fly and his tendency to help everyone was almost just as endearing as his physique. Everyone thought it was strange for someone so nice and purehearted to take a liking to their somewhat grumpy professor, but no one dared to question it.

"Do you want to meet my family?"

The question surprised him so much that Callaghan mindlessly allowed his pen to slip from his fingers. It hit the desk with a soft clang and Tadashi added an insecure and small "Or not..." to his question. He shrunk and was about to go back to work when his professor spoke up "Uh... no, that's fine." he picked up his pen and twirled it around in his fingers "Could I take my daughter with me?" the bright smile that stretched over Tadashi's features was already enough to make it worthwhile. Now he only had to find out a way to explain his daughter and maybe even the other teachers _why_ he was going to eat dinner with the family of one of his students.

Tadashi was just so happy that he would be able to have the most important people in their life meet each other that he didn't even overlook the big picture.

Their families hit off right away, almost melting into one as they talked away not only about robotics, but also mundane things. Like a _family_. That night might have been the happiest moment of Tadashi's life and when his aunt noticed that, she asked Callaghan to come eat with them more frequently. It wasn't for long until Thursday night had become a night where they all ate together at the Hamada's residence. When Callaghan was starting to pick up fatherly chores and treated Tadashi like his son, the boy began to move away from him and at first Callaghan didn't understand, but one day Tadashi grew sick of it and threw the answer in his face.

"I don't want you to be my father! You are more than a father to me!"

Luckily they had been alone, because aunt Cass would have called the police if she had seen what happened next. If she saw Tadashi throwing himself at the man that was old enough to be his father, their lips meshing together almost uncomfortably and Tadashi unwilling to let go of him. Callaghan had let out a content sigh and ran his fingers through the teen's unruly hair, gently pushing him away when he finally relaxed. "It's okay," he whispered when he noticed the panic on Tadashi's face, gently taking his chin between thumb and index finger before pecking his lips again "We're okay."

After that day, the kisses became more frequent and though they never said it, Callaghan _knew_ Tadashi was in love with him.

They exchanged feverish kisses every time they found themselves alone and the older Tadashi became, the bolder he got. Their kisses escalated, became deeper, more needy and when Tadashi reached the age of seventeen, they went farther for the first time. Callaghan and Tadashi had playfully wrestled for dominance and had smiled and played around through the whole ordeal and though not as frequent as the kisses, they made sure to spend at least one night a month together.

It was then that Callaghan started to wonder what it _really_ was he wanted from Tadashi.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **MAJOR SPOILER FOR BIG HERO 6!** I am trying to avoid being too detailed about the of things going on, but it does involve character deaths and an incident that has a big role in the movie. _You have been warned._

Things had continued on for a good two years, secretly, because no one could know about a relationship between a student and a teacher. Especially not when the teacher was old enough to be his father. Tadashi didn't mind though. He didn't even mind the fact that Callaghan refused to give their relationship a name, nor that he cringed every time Tadashi called him his boyfriend. He was content with just being by Callaghan's side.

Everything changed when Abigail died. _Everything_. It was like the world had collapsed upon Callaghan's shoulders and he refused to share the burden with anyone. He even gave Tadashi the cold shoulder, refusing to talk to him at all. And Tadashi noticed something. He noticed the darkness growing in Callaghan's heart, but he refused to acknowledge it, hoping that if he would just let him in, they could figure this out together. Callaghan could let his hate go and mourn. Tadashi would wait for that, he would stay, he had nowhere else to go anyway.

Tadashi could wait...

He had spend most of the time dragging his baby brother around the last few weeks, maybe months, since Callaghan had been distant and Hiro needed his help to figure out what to do with his life. The big night, the night that Hiro had finally been accepted into their institute at an age the fourteen, something horrible happened. The hall caught fire and that one name was the only one running through his mind.

_Callaghan_.

Hiro ran by his side as he made his way towards the building, sneaking passed the gasping and coughing people that had found their way out, the entrance nearly engulfed in flames. He grabbed the first person he recognized, looking at her with worried eyes "Are you okay?" he asked, shaking her lightly "Yeah, I'm fine!" she replied, still taken over by panic "But Callaghan's still in there!"

_No_! This wasn't happening... Tadashi _wasn't_ going to let it happen!

Tadashi tried to run towards the building, but was stopped by a tug on his shirt and send a glare over his shoulder "Let me go! Callaghan is still in there!" he tugged himself loose "Hiro, I have to help him." his baby brother hesitantly stepped back, helplessly watching as Tadashi continued his way into the flaming building. Smoke start filling his lungs, clouding his vision, but he still called out to his beloved professor. "Callaghan! Callaghan!" he erupted in frantic coughing and sank to his knees, smiling as he noticed the silhouette of his love through the smoke "Robert!"

The man marched through the smoke, looking down onto the man as he adjusted the oxygen mask he was wearing "Tadashi?" he asked in surprise "Why did you follow me?" the young inventor coughed and wheezed, grabbing onto Callaghan's leg "I couldn't... let you... die..." he said it with a smile "Now let's get... out of here." "I can't."

He... couldn't? Tadashi's half-lid eyes filled with confusion as he tried to look up, meeting a pair of eyes devoid of emotions "You shouldn't have come to save me." the man said, shaking his leg so the other was forced to let go "I'm sorry, but I need to do this. I thought you would be able to help, but..." he looked at the nanobots in his hand, making them move with his mind "It seems like I really _did_ chose the wrong brother."


End file.
